


Hard Times for Dreamers

by waltzmatildah



Category: Homeland, My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah





	Hard Times for Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizwontcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/gifts).



He’s waiting when she gets there; hair in his eyes just the way she remembers, guitar pick between his fingers and tapping a rhythm against the faded table-top.

“Sorry I’m late,” she breathes. Her standard greeting.

His eyebrows raise and he pushes to standing, kisses her forehead gently as she takes a moment to breathe him in once more.

“I saw you on the news,” he says. He’s worried. He’s always worried these days.

But she’s Angela here, for him. Has shed Carrie and left her skin on the sidewalk for a blissful half-hour.

“I’ve missed you,” she says instead.


End file.
